


Not Just a Victim (Of Your Carnivorous Lunar Activities)

by pixiestyxs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny finds out, Halloween fun, Jackson is a good friend to Danny, M/M, Violence, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiestyxs/pseuds/pixiestyxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny might have a small, make that infintismal crush on Stiles, Jackson gets outted as a werewolf, and Danny knows his life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Victim (Of Your Carnivorous Lunar Activities)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transfixeddream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/gifts).



> Special thanks to Onashippunintended for betaing this fic for me. This is my first non drabble fic in this pairing so I hope I did it justice. The title is play on the quote by Gerald Bringsley fron An American Werewolf in London.

Danny yanks open the door, laughing at something Jackson says. He closes the door behind him gently, smiling at the bell that jingles overhead, and takes in the smells of freshly ground coffee and pastries that waft around the shop. The Daily Grind is his and Jackson’s favorite hangout outside of the lacrosse field; they usually go there to hang out or study whenever they can. They’re here so much that the staff considers them regulars and usually start making their drinks when they see them walk through the door.

The shop is busier than usual, but Danny attributes that to the blisteringly cold weather that has come to Beacon Hills in the past week. They step into the line and wait for their turn.

“I can’t believe Halloween is only two weeks away, man. This semester is just flying by,” Danny says, as he takes in all of the Halloween and fall decorations around the room.

Jackson gingerly picks up a stuffed bear in a pumpkin costume by the ear and gives it a dirty look. “This is tacky, Danny. Who would buy this? Yeah, I really need to ace this test in history,” he says, flinging the stuffed animal back onto the shelf. They move forward a few steps in line. “Oh by the way, I’m throwing a Halloween party next weekend, not actually on Halloween since my parents have decided to try to win over my love with family bonding activities – like that’s going to happen, so I expect to see you there.”

Danny rescues the thrown stuffed animal and smiles at it as he resettles it on the shelf. “I don’t know, Jacks; I haven’t really been in the partying mood lately.”

“Please,” Jackson rolls his eyes. “Just because you are currently boyfriendless is no reason to mope.”

The two of them move forward, bickering like an old married couple over Danny’s latest ex. Danny knows that Jackson hadn’t really liked him and had made no illusions about it. In fact, he’d been downright giddy when Danny had told him about their break up.

“Hey Danny, Jackson, you guys here for coffee?”

Jackson stops talking mid-sentence and turns towards the interrupting person behind the counter. Danny hadn’t even realized that they have reached the front of the line. 

“Oh hey Stiles,” Danny’s smile brightens when he turns to acknowledge Stiles. “We’re here to study for Jackson’s history test, but the coffee is a plus.”

“That’s cool. I just didn’t know you guys came here. I’ve only been working here a few days and seen only a couple of people from school in that time.” Stiles grins and picks up a paper cup with The Daily Grind’s logo on it. He pulls a sharpie from behind his ear and holds it up to the cup. “So what can I get started for you guys?”

Danny takes a moment to admire Stiles. He thinks he’s been pretty good about keeping the developing crush he has on the other teen under wraps. He knows that every time Stiles had asked the previous year if he was attractive to gays he was just trying to boost up his self-esteem – which is probably one of the reasons that Danny never answered him. He doesn’t want to be used that way - just seen as the token gay, but he does like Stiles.

He thinks Stiles has gotten even more attractive over the last few months. Danny hears girls in the halls at school talking about him, especially because he’s primed to join Jackson, Scott, and Danny on first line in lacrosse this year. He’s let his hair grow out just enough that it is definitely graspable, and his arms are much more defined from all of the practice he’s been doing with Scott.

“What are you doing here Stilinski?” Jackson demands, brows drawing together in anger. Danny wonders what set Jackson off so suddenly.

Stiles gives him a strange look. “Um, trying to take your order?”

Jackson growls at him and that’s just one more thing that Danny has noticed that’s different about Jackson lately. He growls a lot more than he used to.

“I’m working here, Jackson. Or trying to anyway. What’s your damage?” Stiles demands angrily, setting the coffee cup down hard on the counter.

Danny settles a hand on Jackson’s arm to calm him down. “Ignore him, Stiles. This is just kind of our place; we come here quite a lot and we’ve never seen you in here, much less working here.”

Stiles runs his hand through his hair and shrugs at Danny. “Oh yeah well caffeine and I aren’t really friends, you know?”

Danny nods understandingly. Stiles’ hyperactivity is well-known in the Beacon Hills community. “So what made you get a job here?”

“Well my dad made me get a job, seeing as how my Jeep keeps breaking down and needing so much work done on it.” Stiles shares a look with Jackson at that. Danny doesn’t really know what that’s about, but he and Jackson are only just starting to get back to the way things were before the end of the previous year. Maybe Jackson knows something about Stiles’ car? That doesn’t make any sense either. Jackson hates looking at his own car - that’s why he always uses the family mechanic.

“Oh yeah, I remember you complaining about that a lot during class,” Danny says, filing his thoughts away to examine at a later time.

The fact is Stiles’ Jeep has been more often than not in the shop over the last eight months. Danny wonders why that is; if the vehicle was so unreliable surely the Sheriff would have helped Stiles get a new car by now, right?

“Yeah,” Stiles lips quirk up in a grin. “So that meant get a job to appease him.”

Danny returns his smile nervously. Does this mean that he’s going to have to stop coming to The Daily Grind? He doesn’t know if he can stand to see Stiles that much. He hadn’t been kidding when he said that they came in a lot, at least every other day normally. He hasn’t crushed on someone like this since before he got together with his dreaded ex.

It also doesn’t help that for some reason this year Scott and Stiles have been sitting with them at lunch most days. Jackson had bitched about it a lot when it first started happening, but now he’s content to just grumble about it every few days, mostly because Lydia didn’t mind them sitting with them and everyone knows that Lydia has Jackson whipped. Danny doesn’t know the story behind how they came to be sitting with them all the time and no one has told him anything. They don’t even have the excuse that they are sitting with Allison, because for some reason no one’s talking to her and she mostly eats lunch in the library. Danny only knows this because he’d caught her in there one day when he’d returned a book not too long into the semester.

On top of that, it seems like Stiles is in all of Danny’s classes this year. They share two AP classes – Chemistry (thankfully without Mr. Harris, because he’d been a total tool to Stiles the year before and from what Stiles had divulged to him had been totally out to get him for something the Sheriff had done), US History, Gym, and English. Spending so much time together with someone really makes it difficult to make a crush go away – which he hadn’t had the year before, no way no how. Stiles had still been annoying and unattractive then. That was Danny’s story and he was sticking to it.

“So what can I get started for you guys?” Stiles asks, drawing Danny out of his thoughts. He and Jackson give Stiles their orders, a plain coffee for Jackson and mocha for Danny. Jackson stops Danny before he can pull out his wallet.

“My treat today,” he says, whipping out his wallet and handing his card to Stiles. Jackson has been doing that more and more since he’d come back from whatever had happened during their championship game the last year. Danny thinks he might be trying to make it up to him for being such a crappy friend in the only way he knows how, by throwing money at him.

Danny nods and then gives a little wave goodbye to Stiles as Jackson grabs their drinks from the end of the bar and ushers him to a table across the room. Danny sits down and pulls out the textbook for their history class, then stares back over at Stiles while he waits for Jackson to do the same.

They get started, Danny quizzing Jackson on different things off of the study guide that their teacher had handed out the week before. Jackson had skipped school that day, never giving Danny a reason no matter how he asked, and so he had missed the handout. But one of the perks of having Danny as a best friend is that he will share when Jackson begs.

Every now and then while Jackson is thinking over a question’s answer, Danny will glance over to the counter and stare at Stiles. He is trying to do it surreptitiously; he doesn’t want to give any hint to Jackson that he likes him.

“You know he’s not bad looking.”

Danny gives Jackson a wide-eyed look. “Who’s not?”

Jackson raises his eyebrow and points towards the counter. Shit, Danny thinks, he knows about his thing for Stiles. “Stilinski’s coworker; the one that made our drinks? You keep staring at him.”

Danny sighs inaudibly, thankful that that’s who Jackson thinks he is staring at. “Right, yeah he’s not too terrible to look at.”

If possible Jackson’s eyebrow climbs further up his forehead. He is looking at Danny like he is out of his mind. “Not too terrible to look at? Dude, you’ve only been staring at him for the last five minutes.” He looks over at the guy once more. “Yeah he’s definitely your type.”

“My type?” Danny parrots, frowning slightly. “What do you mean my type?”

“You know, that muscular bro look. All the guys you’ve dated have looked somewhat like that.”

Danny thinks about it for a second. Unfortunately Jackson is right. Normally he went for guys that were well groomed, looked like they worked out regularly, and might or might not, on occasion like to throw Danny over their shoulders and carry him off to have their wicked way with him. This is good though, Danny decides. It means that he might be able to keep his attraction to Stiles on the down low for a while longer. He doesn’t need Jackson giving Stiles any more grief than he already does, and he sure as hell doesn’t need Jackson giving him any grief over the people he likes..

“Whatever man,” Danny says, picking up his study guide and looking it over like he is really into it. “Let’s just get back to studying.”

~*~

“Stupid Jackson,” Danny grumbles to himself.

Jackson is such a jerk for not giving him a ride. Sure, Danny’s house is only a ten minute walk from Jackson’s place, but it is the principle of it that matters. Jackson has ditched him so he can talk to Lydia on the phone, even though the only reason Danny had been over to his house in the first place was because Jackson still needed help studying for his history test. Sure, Danny is glad that the two of them have managed to patch up whatever relationship troubles were going on, but he doesn’t like being ditched. He’s always tried so hard to never ditch Jackson for his ex-boyfriend, but Jackson is so absorbed in himself that he’d never think to do the same. And Danny is just happy that things between him and Jackson are starting to get back to normal after the weirdness from earlier in the year that he doesn’t really want to upset that balance by saying anything.

“Hmm, maybe I’ll go to The Daily Grind tomorrow and treat myself to something really unhealthy,” he muses to himself aloud. Plus, he knows Stiles will be working then. And it isn’t stalking if they are technically friends, right?

Danny stops and leans against the fence post that separates Old Lady Miller’s house from the family with the two obnoxious kids that live next door to her. Maybe he should just man up and tell Stiles that he likes him. But what if Stiles laughs at and rejects him? He doesn’t know if he can handle that, mostly because he’s always been the one that’s been pursued.

Danny cocks his head, thinking he’s heard something. It sounded like a growl, he is sure of it. Has someone’s dog gotten out of their yard? He knows Old Lady Miller doesn’t have a dog; he’s pretty sure she’s the definition of crazy cat lady and nobody can dissuade him from that.

He glances around when he hears the sound again. It’s louder this time, which means that whatever is making that sound is getting closer. After a few seconds of nothing happening though, Danny nervously hitches his bag up on his shoulder, shoves his hands in jacket, and starts walking again.

He’s only taken a few steps when something large comes bounding out of the shadows and the street lamp above him suddenly goes out, almost as if the mysterious thing caused it to. Something hits him in the back and sends him flying towards the ground. He scrambles to pull his hands out of his pockets, bracing himself for impact with the ground. Danny groans in pain, hands on fire from hitting the ground so hard with them. His back is aching from whatever hit him. He rolls over and tries to sit up, yelling loudly in fright when he sees some kind of monster bounding out of the shadows towards him.

The monster looks exactly like the beasts from the movie Gremlins, only this thing is three times the size of those, with burning red eyes and wicked looking fangs and claws. Danny knew that watching that movie against his parents’ wishes when he was younger (even though Jackson was the one to get it) would come back to haunt him someday.

Suddenly the beast snarls angrily and pounces on him. Danny thrusts out his hands to try to keep the thing off of him, hissing in pain when they make contact with the beast’s body. He can feel gravel being ground into the cuts as the beast pushes against him, trying to get at his neck with its snapping jaws. Danny knows (probably from watching too many horror movies) that it’s trying to go for a killing blow, most likely the artery at his neck.

He keeps pushing against the beast, though his arms are starting to tire and he’s starting to bleed heavily around the claws that are still sunk into his shoulders. He draws his knees up and plants his feet into the beast’s body, trying to take some of the strain off of his arms.

The beast bares its teeth at Danny, snarling ferociously, and he can feel tears of terror and frustration start streaming down his face. He doesn’t want to die like this, killed by some unknown terror on a school night. It’s not even that late, he thinks desperately. Someone should be around! But he knows they won’t be. Everyone is still on edge from all of the animal attacks that have been happening recently. Danny barks a laugh that’s tinged with hysteria. He’s pretty sure those aren’t normal animal attacks if this one is anything to go by.

“Help,” he gasps out quietly, too tired to say it any louder. His right hand slips, letting the beast get in closer. He can’t find the strength to push it away any longer. He regrets a lot of things in that moment. He regrets not getting to tell his family he loves them. He regrets that he left Jackson thinking he was mad at him. He regrets not saying anything to Stiles about his crush on him. They might have been really good together.

His other arm slips and the beast goes in for the kill, snapping its massive jaws at his neck. Before it can connect though, something hits it, causing the monster to go flying off of Danny. He shouts out in pain when its claws are ripped from his body, but he doesn’t even care. He curls up on the sidewalk, trying to block out what’s going on.

There is another creature standing over him, but this one is different. Danny thinks it’s a man at first, because it’s wearing a pair of jeans and what looks to be a very nice polo shirt, but it’s growling at the beast that attacked Danny, and is hunched over him protectively.

Danny watches as the thing that attacked him snarls angrily at being denied its prey and then lopes back into the darkness. The creature standing over him turns and electric blue eyes peer at him from beneath a prominent brow. It might look strange, but Danny would know that face anywhere.

“Jackson?” Danny asks, his voice barely louder than a whisper. If he hadn’t just been through all of that with a monster that tried to kill him, he almost wouldn’t believe that this is his best friend.

He sees Jackson’s face smooth back into the face he’s so familiar with, and Jackson’s lips curve to what Danny can recognize as his own name, and then his eyes close and he knows no more.

~*~

Danny groans, squinting against the bright light that is shining overhead. His head is pounding and his shoulders feel like they are on fire. He wonders what he did to make them hurt that much; he must have been practicing lacrosse too much with Jackson. His fingers twitch, trying to shake off their numbness. He hisses in pain when those too start hurting.

He feels something moving through his hair and opens his eyes. From the angle he’s looking up at Jackson from, Danny deduces that he’s lying with his head in Jackson’s lap. He can’t remember how he got there though.

Jackson doesn’t say anything; he just keeps stroking his hand through Danny’s hair. It’s quite soothing to his pounding head so he doesn’t think he’ll say anything just yet. Jackson is staring off into nothing, a slight frown on his face.

“Jackson?” Danny asks, his voice sounding harsh and gravely to his ears.

Jackson’s hand stills on his head and he looks down, biting his lip in nervousness.  
“Danny,” he exhales softly, relief evident in his voice.

“What happened?”

Jackson’s eyes skitter away from Danny. “What do you mean?”

Danny narrows his eyes at Jackson. “How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was walking home…” He pauses and then everything he experienced that night comes rushing back to him. “What was that thing that attacked me out of nowhere? Why did you look so weird, like a monster!”

Jackson flinches at his exclamation. He resumes rubbing his hand through Danny’s hair, trying to calm him down. Danny can tell he’s starting to get hysterical and the longer Jackson goes without saying something the swifter his breathing gets.

“Calm down,” Jackson pleads with him. “You’re fine now.”

Danny takes in several deep breaths. He concentrates on calming his heart and slowing his breathing exactly like his mother taught him to when he was young. At the time she was still on her new age kick and he wanted to do meditation like she did. He can feel it working, and he can also feel the tension starting to leave Jackson’s body.

When he’s calmer, Jackson sighs. “There was no monster, Danny. You were hit by Old Lady Miller as she backed out of her driveway.”

Danny frowns. Why is Jackson lying to him? “Old Lady Miller can’t drive, everyone knows that, Jackson. What really happened?”

Jackson shakes his head. “That’s what happened man; I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re lying to me,” Danny states plainly. He knows what he saw and what he experienced. “Why are you lying to me?”

“I’m not!” Jackson yells, suddenly standing. Danny’s head bounces against Jackson’s bed at the sudden movement. Pain flares up in his shoulders and hands as he uses them to support himself in a seated position.

“Jackson, something attacked me tonight.” He says, picking at one of the bandages on his shoulder. He peels it back and examines the four puncture marks in under it. Jackson makes a distressed sound when he sees the wounds. He crosses back over to his bed and takes a seat next to Danny.

“You’re right. I should just tell you the truth.”

“That would be nice, Jackson,” Danny acknowledges with a small grin.

Jackson frowns and bites his lip in thought. “You were attacked tonight. By what, I don’t know.”

“Ok. Jackson, I saw you before I lost consciousness-”

“You mean when you fainted?” Jackson interrupts him, a familiar smirk on his face.

Danny playfully smacks Jackson on the arm. “Same difference man. Jackson,” he begins, his tone losing all playfulness, “I saw you. You looked…like you but not.”

“I know. What exactly did you see?” Jackson asks.

“Well your eyes were this really bright blue, much more piercing than they normally are. And your face was kind of distorted, like your eyebrow ridge was really prominent. And dude, don’t take this the wrong way but you really needed to do some manscaping. Your sideburns were way too long and bushy.”

Jackson laughs at that, but Danny can tell it is somewhat forced. “Anything else?”

Danny pauses before saying anything and then nods. “You had fangs, Jackson, fangs. What could possibly be going on that could explain that?”

“I’m a werewolf,” Jackson admits timidly.

Danny stares at him in shock. He was not expecting that. “A werewolf?”

“Yeah, a werewolf,” Jackson cocks his head at Danny and looks at him searchingly. “You believe me right?

“After what I’ve experienced tonight, I definitely believe you. How did this happen?”

Jackson cracks his fingers, trying to figure out how to explain this to his friend. “Well I was bit by another werewolf.”

“When? Dude, I think I would have noticed! And hey, wait,” Danny stops suddenly in thought, frowning when he starts connecting the dots of all of the stuff that Jackson went through the semester before. “Does this werewolf thing have anything to do with what happened during the championship game last year? Because you were acting really strange then and then the EMTs pronounced you dead on the field, but yet magically here you are.”

“It’s sort of related.” A troubled look takes over Jackson’s face. “I don’t really want to talk about that though.”

Danny nods understandingly. Jackson’s told him about the nightmares he has about that event, but they’ve always been pretty vague. He wonders now if there’s a lot more to what Jackson’s told him about it.

“Just tell me what you can, Jackson.”

“Alright, well, everyone’s a werewolf.” Jackson states bluntly, watching Danny for his reaction.

“Everyone?” Danny exclaims.

“Well, not everyone.” Jackson laughs and rolls his eyes. “But McCall is, and the three losers he sometimes sits with in classes.”

Well that certainly explains some things. “Stiles?” he asks tentatively.

“As human as you are.” Jackson answers dolefully. “And don’t get me started on your crush on that loser.”

“What?” Danny asks faintly. How could Jackson know about that? He’s hidden it really well.

Jackson just taps his nose. “I can smell your lust for him, and it’s disgusting.”

“Shut up,” Danny grumbles at him, bumping him with his shoulder. He hisses when it gives a brief flare of pain.

Jackson scowls at the reminder of Danny’s attack. “You don’t have to worry about that thing. I called Derek and told him about it after I got you here. He said he’d get the pack to take care of it.”

“Derek?”

“Yeah Derek Hale,” Jackson answers. “He’s the one that turned me, the Alpha of the pack.”

“Oh,” Danny responds quietly.

Jackson wraps his arm around Danny’s shoulder carefully and pulls him against him like he used to do when they were younger and he was Danny’s protector. Danny knows Jackson the way no one else does and only he, and maybe Lydia, get to see this side of him. “Hey, why don’t you stay over tonight? You can borrow something of mine to wear to school tomorrow.” He suggests.

Danny thinks about it. He doesn’t really want to try to explain to his parents why he’s hurt, but…

“Please stay, Danny. I’d feel better if you stayed.” Jackson is almost pleading with him. Danny frowns but nods in acquiescence.

“Is this a werewolf thing?” He asks, pulling away from Jackson and watching his face for any changes.

Jackson nods ashamedly. “Yeah, it’s just…I don’t know how to explain it other than that I really need to you to be close to me right now.”

Danny wraps his arms around Jackson and hugs him tightly. Jackson returns the hug, grateful that he doesn’t need to say anymore. “Ok get me a phone, Jackson, and I’ll call my mom. Then we’re making a blanket fort.”

Jackson pulls away from him. “A blanket fort?” he asks incredulously, reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing his phone. He hands it to Danny before standing up and making his way out of the room.

Danny calls his mom and lets her know that he’s staying over at Jackson’s that night. She’s fine with it, more than used to it, but she does let him know that he needs to be at school tomorrow or she’ll find out. You skip a couple of days of school after a sleepover, your mom finds out, and suddenly she never lets you forget it, Danny thinks with a laugh.

Jackson comes back into his room as Danny is hanging up the phone. He’s carrying a couple of blankets, another comforter, and a few pillows. Danny grins up at him as he dumps them on the bed.

“I wasn’t serious dude,” he laughs, picking up the pillow and hugging it to his chest.

Jackson shrugs nonchalantly. “Oh well. Get to building our fort. I’ll go make popcorn and then we’ll watch a movie. Just like old times.”

“Yeah just like old times.”

Jackson turns to look back at Danny when he reaches the door. “And Danny? If you want to know more about the werewolf thing, you need to talk to Stiles. He’s pretty much the definitive expert on the supernatural goings on of Beacon Hills.”

~*~

Danny enters The Daily Grind the next day after school, scanning the counter area for Stiles. School had been a little awkward for him today. Jackson wouldn’t let him leave his sight during passing periods, instead choosing to walk him to and from all of his classes, even the ones they didn’t share; lunch had gone pretty much the same. People had given them funny looks, especially when Jackson had started insisting that he carry Danny’s books so he didn’t strain his shoulders.

Danny watches Stiles come out of the back room, smiling and talking with his coworkers as he moves to man the cash register. Danny sees when he finally spots him standing by the door, and he blushes when Stiles’ face lights up with a blinding smile. He waves Danny over, and Danny’s feet take him to the register before he can even think about it.

“Hey Danny,” Stiles says as he walks up. “What’s up? You here for your coffee fix?”

“Actually,” Danny answers, leaning closer over the counter and dropping his voice to barely above a whisper.  
“I need to talk with you about the werewolf thing.”

Stiles arches an eyebrow at him. “Danny, my man, I think you’ve been playing too many video games. There’s no such thing as werewolves.”

“I don’t think so,” Danny says glaring at him. He reaches for the collar of his shirt and pulls it aside to show off the mound of bandages protecting the claw wounds there.

Stiles inhales sharply at the sight. He makes an aborted move to reach out and touch it, but drops his hand to rest on the countertop instead. Danny lets go of his shirt and settles it to cover the bandages once more.

“What happened?” Stiles breathes out anxiously, intently scanning the rest of Danny and looking for any other signs of injury. “Actually let’s not talk about it here. I get off at six. Come by my house then?”

Danny nods in acceptance; he can wait until then to find out all there is to know about werewolves. Seriously, he is still having a hard time believing that.

“Ok, that’s one mocha coming right up,” Stiles says, reaching for a cup and writing out Danny’s order on it. He sets it to the side for his coworker to make, and smiles at Danny. He shakes his head when Danny reaches for his wallet. “On the house, in the name of human solidarity against the things that go bump in the night.”

Danny blushes as Stiles winks at him. Oh god, he groans to himself. Play it cool, do not let him realize how much you like him, Danny. He moves out of the way so that Stiles can help the next person in line behind him, all the while mute in the face of that wink. He grabs his coffee off of the counter when his name is called and gives Stiles a tentative wave, then smiles as he leaves.

~*~

Danny gets a text from Stiles when he gets off of work telling him to meet him at his house. The sun is starting to set as he looks out his bedroom window, so he asks if he can borrow his mom’s car because now he’s grown wary about walking around town after dark since his attack. He drives over to Stiles’ house, but he doesn’t see Stiles’ Jeep sitting in the driveway next to the Sheriff’s squad car, so he assumes he made it there before Stiles.

He stays sitting in the car, listening to his radio for distraction, willing to wait there for Stiles to arrive home. He jumps when a knock sounds on the glass of the passenger window. Danny looks over and sees the Sheriff peering at him quizzically. He quickly rolls down the window and says, “Hi Mr. Stilinski.”

“Hi…Danny, right?”

Danny nods.

“Stiles just called me and said he’s running a little behind at the shop. You want to come in, son?”

Danny takes in the growing darkness and bites on the fingernail on his thumb contemplatively. After a few seconds he unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car, locking it behind him. “Thanks Mr. Stilinski. Did Stiles say how long he was supposed to be?”

“He said he was only running about five minutes behind so I don’t suppose he’ll be too long,” the Sheriff answers, opening his front door and ushering Danny in. Danny smiles gratefully at him once he’s inside. Hopefully, he’ll soon get over this fear of the dark. Since the attack was just yesterday though, he’ll allow this one small sign of weakness for now.

“I wonder why he didn’t call or text me,” Danny thinks aloud, settling on the Stilinski’s couch.

The Sheriff sits in his recliner and crosses his arms over his chest, shrugging. He checks his watch and Danny wonders if the Sheriff needs to be somewhere. He pulls out his phone and frowns when he sees that it is powered off. Well, that certainly answers that question.

They sit in silence for a few minutes until they hear the front door bang open. “Hey, I’m home!”

Stiles bounds into the living room and skids to a stop when he reaches the couch. He throws his backpack down on the floor and vaults over the back of the couch, landing dangerously close to Danny.

The Sheriff laughs at his antics, more than used to them, and stands up, shaking his head fondly at his son. “Well, I’m off to the station for a few hours. You two try to stay out of trouble alright?”

“Alright dad, we’ll try.” Stiles answers. “Be safe!”

The Sheriff grins at him and then leaves the two teenagers alone.

Stiles stretches his arms high over his head and turns to look at Danny. “So, I heard you had a run in with a Gremlin last night?”

“That’s really what it was?” Danny asks aghast.

“Well, that’s what we’re calling it anyway,” Stiles scratches his head, “because it looks so much like the movie Gremlins.”

Danny laughs. “Yeah. So there are more of those things that attacked me?”

Stiles nods. “The pack took care of them all, or at least thought they’d taken care of them all. The one that attacked you must have gotten away somehow.”

“I guess. So werewolves?”

Stiles smiles wryly and stands up, offering Danny a hand up. Danny takes his hand, taking in a quiet breath when they touch, and allows Stiles to help him up. His shoulder twinges in pain when Stiles pulls a little too hard.

“Let’s go upstairs where my research is. I can explain it a little better with that.”

Danny follows Stiles up the stairs to his room. He looks around curiously as he enters; he hasn’t been in it since the time Stiles and his cousin Miguel needed his help to track Scott’s phone number.

“You don’t have a cousin named Miguel, do you?” he asks accusingly, sitting on Stiles’ bed and giving a little bounce on it.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. He sits in his desk chair and boots up his laptop. “Nope, sorry man, but that was Derek Hale. That was when he was still wanted for murder so I couldn’t very well divulge his identity.”

Danny tilts his head in puzzlement but nods. “I guess so.”

They spend the next few hours going over all of the things that Stiles knows about werewolves and the pack. Danny quickly becomes overwhelmed by all of the information – how is it that almost everyone he knows is part of a werewolf pack or someone who hunts them?

“So how does it feel to be the only true human of the group?”

“You mean the only useless one of the group, right?” Stiles responds with a deep scowl.

“No,” Danny shakes his head. “That’s not what I mean at all. From the sound of it you’re more useful than you think. I don’t think Scott would be alive today if it weren’t for you.”

“That’s definitely true,” Stiles agrees with a grin. Danny shifts in place on the bed; his muscles are sore from sitting in one spot for such a long time, especially after being injured. He winces as his back begins to ache and the wounds on his shoulders make themselves known again by flaring in pain.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Danny’s smile is strained as he responds. “It’s just my back. I noticed today that it gets pretty stiff if I go a long time without moving. I think I strained something trying to fight that thing off last night.”

“I can help with that,” Stiles announces, standing and making his way over to his bed. He gestures at Danny’s torso. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?”

“Take off your shirt, Danny,” Stiles repeats, placing his arms on his hips and staring down at the other boy. “I can give you a massage to help with the pain.”

“Um…”

“I do it for the pack all of the time. They say it helps start the healing process,” He grins.  
“I’ve gotten pretty good at it too.”

Danny bites his bottom lip. He doesn’t know about this plan; being shirtless in front of Stiles, feeling his hands on him. He lets out a soft whimper at the thought, praying that Stiles didn’t hear it.

“Well?” Stiles asks imperiously.

Danny grabs the bottom of his shirt and, mindful of his shoulders, pulls it over his head. Stiles grins and snatches a bottle of lotion off his nightstand. Danny sighs to himself, knowing that he might regret this, and lies down on his stomach on Stiles’ bed.

“You’re not going to regret this, Danny. I am going to make you feel so good.”

Danny bites his bottom lip hard to stop from saying anything he’ll regret. This is definitely not going to be a good idea.

Stiles scrambles onto the bed, and straddles Danny’s butt. Danny turns his head so he can watch Stiles’ ministrations out of the corner of his eye. He braces himself for Stiles’ touch, inhaling the strange scent combination of unmistakably teenage boy and, curiously, pine leaves from Stiles’ pillow.

He shivers when Stiles drips some of the lotion onto his back. Even though he’s anticipating it, it is still a shock to his system when Stiles’ hands touch him.

“So, it’s nice now that you know about werewolves, even though you had to find out in such a bad way,” Stiles says, rubbing his hands over Danny’s back and smoothing the lotion into it.

Danny makes a noncommittal noise, drifting into a relaxed state as Stiles works magic on his back.

“Because it kind of sucked at being the only non-supernatural member of the group,” Stiles continues, pushing into Danny’s back gently with his fingertips.

“Hmm,” Danny sighs, snuggling into Stiles’ bed and just enjoying the feeling of Stiles’ hands on him. The tension is leaving his back, and he can feel it start to feel better already.

Then he feels something softer than Stiles’ fingers press against his back in between his shoulder blades. Did Stiles just…kiss him?

“Stiles?”

Stiles scrambles off of Danny to the foot of his bed. “I’m sorry, Danny, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Danny rolls over and sits up. He notices as Stiles bites his lip and quickly averts his eyes from the naked torso on display before him.

Taking a chance, Danny crawls the few feet to Stiles and tips his head up with his finger. He tenderly cups Stiles jaw and pulls him into a gentle kiss. Stiles’ mouth falls open under Danny’s, hot and amazing and nothing like what Danny has imagined.

Stiles mumbles something into his mouth, but presses in closer. His kiss turns curious as he bites Danny’s bottom lip and gives it a slight tug.

Danny surges against him and fists his hand into Stiles’ shirt, trying to pull him closer. The angle is all wrong though and they break away, laughing helplessly against one another.

“I’m glad you didn’t freak out about me kissing you,” Stiles says bashfully, his hand skimming Danny’s stomach to curl around his back. Danny inhales sharply at his touch. He can feel himself hardening at the prospect of Stiles’ hand so close.

Danny leans in and kisses Stiles again. “Does that feel like freaking out to you?”

Stiles grins at him and launches himself at Danny, knocking him backwards on the bed. Stiles is stretched out in Danny’s lap before he can blink twice. He presses down, taking Danny’s mouth into an eager kiss. Danny groans against him; Stiles’ mouth is greedy against his, almost punishing in its intensity.

Stiles shifts in Danny’s lap. He can feel Stiles’ cock growing hard against his own. Danny bucks up against him, enjoying the little gasp that his touch elicits.

Stiles thrusts down against Danny again, and Danny’s hands latch onto Stiles waist and tug when he thrusts down.

Danny groans as pleasure sweeps through him, but he pulls away slightly. “Wait aren’t we moving a little fast, Stiles?”

Stiles gives a breathless laugh. “Are you kidding Danny? I’ve been waiting to get my hands on your hot bod for what seems like forever.”

Danny laughs and pulls Stiles down for another kiss.

 

~*~

Jackson leans against the locker next to Danny’s, but doesn’t say anything. Danny quickly glances at him out of the corner of his eye and goes back to looking for a book he promised Stiles he’d return.

Jackson sighs loudly, obviously trying to get Danny to acknowledge him, and stares out into the hall. Other students are passing by on their way out of school, but he ignores them in favor of trying to get Danny’s attention.

Finally locating the book, he shoves it carefully into his backpack. Stiles will definitely withhold any type of affection if he so much as harms a page of that book. He takes his books very seriously, and now that Danny’s allowed, he takes being affectionate and kissing Stiles very seriously. Finally Danny turns and acknowledges Jackson’s presence.

“What’s up, Jackson? I need to hurry if I’m going to meet Stiles at his Jeep before he goes to work.”

“So remember how I told you the other day that I’m throwing a Halloween party?” Jackson asks, examining his cuticles. Danny can see him picking at them. He wonders if there’s something wrong with Jackson, because he only does that when he’s nervous or upset.

“Yes?”

“Are you coming?” Jackson asks anxiously.

Danny frowns. “I don’t know Jackson. I was probably going to go out with Stiles then.”

“You can bring him,” Jackson says in a rush. “You could even bring him as your date, I don’t really care. I just really want my best friend to be there.”

Danny considers it. He’d planned on asking Stiles on a proper date anyway, and it isn’t like he is ashamed to be seen with him out in public.

“Alright,” he agrees with an easy smile. “I’ll ask him and see if he wants to come with me.”

“Great! Just remember, it’s a costume party so I expect to see the both of you in costume!” With that, Jackson turns and darts off down the hall.

Danny huffs out a laugh at his enthusiasm and power walks toward the parking lot to meet up with Stiles, hoping to get in a few solid minutes of kissing before Stiles needs to head off to work.

~*~

A few days later, after Stiles’ shift at the coffee shop, he stops by Danny’s house to “study”, and by study Danny really knows he means make out as much as possible. But Danny really needs to study for their AP Chem class, and he might as well make Stiles study too.

Danny enters the living room with his book to see Stiles sprawled out on the couch reading a comic book, no textbooks in sight.

“What are you reading?” Danny asks, settling his textbook on his parent’s coffee table. He moves to lean against the couch near Stiles’ head and peers down at the book.

“The new Nightwing,” Stiles answers, tilting his head up for a kiss. Danny obliges, leaning down and pressing his lips to Stiles’. He loves how open and wanting Stiles is with affection. None of Danny’s previous boyfriends had ever been like that.

After a few seconds of kissing Danny draws away. He maneuvers onto the couch by lifting up Stiles’ legs and laying them across his lap when he’s settled.

“You should really study for the Chem test tomorrow you know,” He says, reaching over and picking up his textbook. He uses Stiles’ legs as a bookstand and starts rereading the information he knows will be on the test.

He is amazed that Stiles is able to stay silent for a long as he does. He doesn’t breach the silence for at least ten minutes. That must be a record, Danny thinks with a smile.

“You know we could be making out right now,” Stiles announces nonchalantly, licking his finger and turning the page.

Danny rolls his eyes. “WE,” he stresses, “need to be studying.”

Stiles grins, not taking his eyes off his comic book. “Please, that test is going to be a piece of cake. Hmmm cake.”

“Well I need to study for it.”

“Danny, babe come on, you know you’re going to do awesome no matter how much you study,” Stiles says. Danny flushes at the pet name. He rests his hand on Stiles’ knee and squeezes it gently.

“So I was thinking,” Danny starts, rubbing his hand back and forth on Stiles’ leg. “Jackson’s throwing a Halloween party on Friday.”

Stiles’ leg shifts under his hand. “Uh huh?”

“Do you want to go with me?”

“Really? Like a…date?” Stiles asks quietly, apprehension clear in his voice.

Danny looks up from his book at him. Stiles is biting his lower lip and concentrating solely on his book, but Danny can see his nerves in the way Stiles’ hand is shaking, making the comic book rattle.

He reaches out and pushes down the comic. Stiles looks up at him quickly before looking down again. “Yes, Stiles a date.”

“Really?”

“Really Stiles. I think it would be fun right? And we haven’t had a real date yet,” Danny says gently.

Stiles looks up at him and grins widely. “That sounds great. Is Jackson going to be ok with it?”

Danny grins. “He’s okayed it. In fact he said he knew all along about my big crush on you.”

“Werewolves,” they say together, breaking out into uncontrollable peals of laughter.

Stiles gets himself under control first. “Ok we can go on a date to Jackson’s party, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

A devilish smile over takes Stiles face. “I get to pick out the costumes.”

~*~

The next day after school finds Danny and Stiles at the Halloween store in town looking for a costume. Being that Halloween is now only a few days away, their options are pretty slim.

“So what about this one?” Stiles asks, holding up a costume bag.

Danny squints at it from a few racks away. “Is that a Wolfman costume?” he asks incredulously.

“Yeah, then you could be an honorary werewolf for the night!” Stiles laughs loudly at the look on Danny’s face. “No?”

Danny shakes his head emphatically. He watches as Stiles carefully hangs up the costume. He hadn’t been surprised that Stiles had taken down a costume rack within five minutes of being in the costume shop. It was his excitable nature mixed in with a dose of hyperactivity that led to them spending ten minutes cleaning up Stiles’ mess and apologizing profusely to the sales clerk who even now is sending a glare their way. Danny doesn’t mind though – that was just Stiles being Stiles and he likes him the way he is.

“We could go as a couple costume,” Stiles suggests nonchalantly, sliding up beside Danny.

“We could,” Danny answers, studying Stiles’ face. He grins mischievously. “I could be Dracula and you could be one of Dracula’s brides. You’d look hot in a dress and you’re crazy like they are.”

Stiles’ face scrunches up. “No way! There’s no way I’d look good in a dress!”

Danny laughs at him. “Don’t deny it, I saw you with Ms. Ginger and her friends that night at Jungle. You fit right in with them.”

“No,” Stiles wails dramatically, drawing attention to them from the other people in the store. Danny ducks his head, not used to so much attention being directed his way. Stiles looks at him and smiles shyly. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Danny looks up at him quickly. “Yeah?”

Stiles nods.

Danny reaches out and pulls him close. He kisses Stiles lightly, wanting to keep it as G-rated as possible while they are in public. Stiles allows it, grinning into the kiss. It’s just a slow slide of lips on lips, and Danny thinks that whatever chapstick Stiles is using tastes really good and not at all like the plain kind that Danny uses.

They are interrupted by catcalls from the register area. Danny pulls back, an embarrassed flush taking over his face.

“Ever made out in a fitting room?” Stiles asks with a wink.

~*~

“Dude! Glad you could make it,” Jackson exclaims as he opens his front door. He fist bumps Danny and holds his fist out to Stiles, who is standing slightly behind Danny. “You too, Stilinski.”

Danny can see Stiles hesitate before he bumps his fist against Jackson’s outstretched one. Stiles and Jackson have taken it upon themselves to try to get along, both for Danny’s and the pack’s sakes. It’s nice that they’re trying, Danny thinks. It’s a marked change in how Jackson normally acts around his boyfriends.

“How did you know it was me?”

“Because you’re the only one dorky enough to dress like Batman for the cool kid party,” Jackson turns to Danny. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“I’m Nightwing.” Danny states plainly, pointing at the blue emblem on his chest like it should be obvious, even though he only knows about it from the comic book that Stiles had been reading a few days before.

Jackson gives him a funny look. “How did he convince you to wear that?”

Danny smirks devilishly and opens his mouth to answer Jackson, but Jackson throws up his hands, muttering “never mind” and stalks off into the house.

Stiles laughs and threads his arm around Danny’s, using it to pull him into the house. “Come on, let’s get something to drink and see if the rest of the pack got invited.”

Danny grins back at him and lets himself be led into the house.

~*~

A slow song starts playing on Jackson’s massive stereo system and couples start to pair up. Danny can see Jackson pull Lydia close to him and start to sway from across the room. She closes her eyes and leans into him comfortably. Danny glances at Stiles out of the corner of his eye and see him biting his lip nervously while staring at the same spot he is.

Danny reaches out and laces his fingers with Stiles’. Stiles turns towards him with a pensive look on his face. “Hmm?”

“Dance with me?” Danny whispers, suddenly shy. He doesn’t know why he is so nervous about asking Stiles to dance with him here, surrounded by friends; he has no problem asking random guys at Jungle to dance.

Stiles smiles brightly at him and nods. Danny wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulls him close as they start to sway to the music.

Stiles wraps his arms around Danny’s neck. “This has been a pretty good first date Nightwing.”

“I’m glad you think so Batman,” Danny responds, resting his head against Stiles’. He sees Jackson give him a thumbs up when he turns towards him; he returns the gesture with a grin content to keep his arms around Stiles’ waist.

~*~

 

“Thanks for coming over to stay with me tonight. I know handing out candy to trick-or-treaters might not be your favorite way to spend Halloween,” Stiles says as he opens his front door.

Danny smiles at him and kisses him hello. “No big deal. I didn’t have anything else to do tonight, so what better way to spend Halloween then with my boyfriend watching scary movies, especially since it’s a school night.”

He watches Stiles light up when he calls him his boyfriend. He draws Stiles into another kiss as he kicks the door shut behind him just for being so cute. This one is deeper than the last one, involving judicious use of tongue and teeth.

“Wow, um, so yeah my dad had to work tonight, but handing out candy has always been a tradition for us, so I couldn’t just not turn the light on,” Stiles explains as he leads Danny to the living room.

“It’s ok Stiles. I’m happy just hanging out with you,” Danny sits on the couch. He notices that Stiles has a big bowl of popcorn already out on the coffee table, next to an even bigger bowl of candy. “That’s for the trick-or-treaters, right?” he asks pointing at the candy.

Stiles grins at him, taking a few dvd cases off the shelf and bringing them over. “Yep. I promised Dad that I wouldn’t eat any of it.”

“I don’t think I ever want to see you on a sugar high,” Danny responds with a laugh as Stiles puts in their first movie. “What are we watching?”

“An American Werewolf in London,” Stiles responds as he takes a seat on the couch next to Danny.

“Why can’t we watch normal human scary movies that have nothing to do with werewolves?” Danny grouses, lifting up his arm and letting Stiles snuggle up under it.

“Well, we were going to watch both the classic Wolfman and the new remake, but I guess we can watch something else,” Stiles pouts, jumping up when the doorbell rings a few minutes into the movie. He grabs his bowl of candy and goes to answer the door. Danny pauses the movies as he hears Stiles remarking on what cute costumes the trick-or-treaters are wearing. A few minutes later Stiles returns sans bowl of candy.

“I decided to leave it at the door,” he responds to Danny’s questioning look. He settles back down next to Danny and gives him a peck on his lips. He turns the movie back on, drawing his focus away from Danny.

Danny grins and places a gentle kiss on Stiles’ cheek. Stiles turns to him with a grin and gives him an eager kiss, ready to put the movie aside in favor of making out with his boyfriend.

The doorbell rings and Stiles pulls away from Danny with a groan. Danny lounges on the couch, legs spread as Stiles gets up to give candy to their newest batch of trick-or-treaters. He glances mournfully at Danny’s lap, but goes to answer the door.

A few minutes later, much faster than with their first set of trick-or-treaters, Stiles is back, vaulting over the back of the couch to land half on the couch, half in Danny’s lap. He grins wickedly, “I turned off the porch light.”

Danny guffaws and pulls Stiles in for another kiss.

Later, Danny smiles to himself, watching the man on the TV turn into a werewolf. He decides that finding out about werewolves in one of the worst ways possible is okay since it brought his best friend back to him and opened up the opportunity to be with Stiles. Maybe it would have been nice if Jackson had just trusted him in the first place. Danny pulls Stiles closer to his side. It all worked out in the end.


End file.
